1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of plan sized computers. More particularly, the invention relates to stylus tappable palm sized computer buttons.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Palm sized computers, sometimes called personal data assistants, typically include a plurality of manually actuatable buttons and a display screen. The buttons can be convex in shape so as to protrude from the surface in which they are mounted, thereby enhancing their functional accessibility. The display screen can be a touch sensitive screen so as to function as a user input device. A stylus can be used in conjunction with such a touch screen so as to permit the touch screen to be segmented into fields that are too small to be individually actuated by the average human finger.
A problem with this technology has been that a user who is using the stylus to input data to the touch screen must shift their attention away from the tip of the stylus when it is necessary to actuate one of the buttons because the convex surfaces are not functionally compatible with the tip of the stylus. At best, the user must rotate their hand inward so that one, or more, unoccupied finger tips (e.g., ring and/or small finger) can be used to actuate the button. Alternatively, the user can reconfigure their hand so as to continue to hold the stylus and free a finger tip that was previously occupied in holding the stylus. In a worst case, the user must take the time to put the stylus down and then actuate the button. In this later case, after the button has been actuated, the user must also take the time to pick up the stylus. Therefore, what is required is solution that permits a user to actuate one of the manually actuatable buttons in a more time efficient manner.
Another problem with this technology has been that providing a palm sized computer with a manually actuatable button is relatively costly. The button must be mounted on the palm sized computer, operably coupled to a switch, and provided with a resilient structure to restore the button its original position after it is actuated. This becomes more problematic when a plurality of manually actuatable buttons must be provided, especially where the buttons are to be distributed across a surface of the palm sized computer or where there are different types of button mechanisms. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that permits a plurality of manually actuatable buttons to be provided on a palm sized computer in a more cost effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of time efficiency and cost effectiveness referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses both of these requirements.